


Winning Gold, or not.

by FaithWarrior



Series: The Bug in the Belfry [10]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Badass Kagami Tsurugi, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Competition, Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Damian Wayne-centric, F/M, Fencing, Fluff and Humor, Gen, MariBat, Maribat Bio Dad Bruce Wayne Month, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Kagami Tsurugi Friendship, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithWarrior/pseuds/FaithWarrior
Summary: For Bio!Dad Bruce Wayne Month 2020 Day 10: ConsolationConsolation : US(in sports) a round or contest for tournament entrants who have been eliminated before the finals, often to determine third and fourth place.Aka, Damian Wayne does not loose (except to his sister occasionally), except today that record changes.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Kagami Tsurugi/Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Kagami Tsurugi
Series: The Bug in the Belfry [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905886
Comments: 11
Kudos: 336
Collections: Maribat Bio!Dad Bruce Wayne Month





	Winning Gold, or not.

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m a fencer and I don't like writing angst which is all I could get from the first two definitions I found of consolation. So I decided to be difficult and interpret the prompt with the third (US) definition related to sports. I like how it turned out.

“I am a Wayne, and an Al Ghul. We do not compete in ‘Consolation’.” Damian hissed.

“You do when you're up against your sister and Kagami trying to make a decision.” Adrien said from his side as the two prepped for their consolation match. 

“What are they even fighting about this time?” Damian growled out. “Tsurugi fought with much more fire than even her usual matches.”

Adrien looked guilty, and a bit sheepish. “Could be anything. You know those two.” 

Damian narrowed his eyes. “You know something Agreste. Spill now.” 

Adrien shook his head rapidly. “No way. I tell you they’ll both kill me.” 

“You don't tell me, and I give you so many bruises on the strip that you won't walk right for a week.” Damian threatened.

He was pleased to see Adrien gulp. “Fine, but after the matches are done. Maybe they’ll take mercy on me if you’ve already destroyed me.”

Damian nodded. “That is an acceptable exchange.” He picked up his mask from the chair behind him. “Now, prepare to assist with consolation victory Agreste.”

The other boy gulped again. Both of them walk over to the strip for the match that will decide third and fourth place. Damian might have lost to Kagami, but he would not lose the day. Adrien had already faced Marinette, and lost. The other boy might be terrified, but Damian had no qualms about destroying his sister's boyfriend on the strip. At least this way he could tear into his sisters beloved without reprimand. Not to mention he was frustrated, though impressed, by his earlier loss. 

Truly in Damian’s memory Kagami had never fought with such conviction. Knowing that the girls had some sort of wager going on helped him understand. Up to today Kagami had always been perfectly professional, and their matches came down to technique and timing against the other person. Today Kagami had been fighting for something, it had been personal, and she had been motivated. Damian was certainly impressed. 

Setting up on the strip facing Adrien let Damian focus on nothing but the foil in his hand and his maybe friend in front of him. Adrien was bouncing on his toes as many fencers were known to do. Shifting his weight forward and back as he prepared for the bout to start. The ref weight tested both of their weapons and had them test lames.

“Fencers Ready?” The ref asked with both hands out and palms facing up. “On Guard.” Hands turn to face each other. “Ready. Fence.” The hands come together and the bout begins.

Damian is the first to make a clear attack, aiming to go under Agrestes guard for his lower side. The attack is parried but Damian is already retreating and attacking again. They exchange blades with the speed of trained swordsmen as they move up and down the strip.

“Halt.” The ref yells as the box goes off for both of them. “Attack is from the left parry repost arrives touch right.” Damian's point. He finds minor satisfaction in the accomplishment. 

Being a fifteen point bout as it is Damian and Adrien trade touches as they go. At one point Adrien lands a hit on Damian with a fleche out of nowhere. It isn't one of Agreste’s favored moves so most likely it was an attempt to catch him by surprise. 

Adrien starts laughing and smiling through his mask at one point in the bout. The other boy's excitement causes Damian to remember that here, with Adrien on the strip and his sister watching with Kagami, it is not a life or death fight. 

When they hit their required break part way through the match Damian was surprised to see Kagami holding out his water bottle instead of his sister. Looking across the strip he can see Marinette assisting her boyfriend in a similar manner. 

“I feel like I should be betrayed, but I really should have expected this to happen.” Damian commented as he wiped some of the water down his neck. “Forgotten by my own sister.”

“Today I will tend to you Wayne San.” Kagami said. “I hope you are not disappointed.” Her tone is amused. By this point the girl knows how the Wayne siblings operate. 

“You are fine Tsurugi, and I appreciate your assistance.” Damian handed the water back to her. “You fought very well today. Please feel free to call me Damian in the future.”

Kagami’s lips quirked up. “Only if you refer to me by my first name as well.” She argues.

He looks at her as he puts his mask back on and fastens the elastic. “Very well Kagami Tsurugi, I accept your exchange.” Damian then regrips his foil and steps back towards the center of the strip. 

Adrien is peppy as usual when he approaches. The girls both now stand off to the side so they can continue to watch the match. “How was your chat with Kagami?” The boy asks with an amused tone.

Damian glares at his friend through the mesh mask. “I fail to see how my conversation with Kagami is of any importance to you.” He commented.

Adrien rolled his shoulders a little as he got back into position. “Wow, first name and everything.” He teased. “And it's not, except for the fact that both of you are my friends and I’m invested.”

“Tch.” Damian lets out before the ref calls for the start of the bout. With a few more exchanges the bout concludes 15/11 in Damians favor. A good day for both of them despite losing the tournament. 

As the boys wind down from their match people begin to gather for the final match. Those who seemed to think that the consolation match would be any less skilled return to watch the finalists compete. 

“Dibs on being Marinette's waterboy.” Adrien calls childishly. 

Damian scowls at the boy's actions but moves to Kagami’s side of the strip anyway. Those who know the Wayne siblings are surprised, but Damian cares not for the stares. Kagami gives him her own look of confusion.

“I assumed you would like to cheer on Marinette.” Kagami stated.

He shrugged. “Adrien is over there. Plus I figured I would return the favor.”

“I am capable of handling my own water.” Kagami tried to argue.

“So am I, but it can be nice to have someone on your side of the strip.” Damian said back. He catches his sister's eye as he glances across the strip. She looks surprisingly smug for someone who has yet to win. Though it could also be because she did better than Damian. Their sibling relationship is rather specific.

Adrien and Damian meet up beside the strip to watch the match. “Who do you think will win?” Adrien asks.

Damian tilts his head. “Marinette and Kagami are both accomplished swords-women. Though Kagami was especially motivated in our match today.” He turns his glare towards Adrien. “Why was that anyway?” He asks with a raised brow.

Adrien mumbles.

“I’m sorry can you please speak at an audible volume.” Damian critiqued.

Adrien looks at his feet as if there is something interesting on his shoes. “Kagami is attempting to win Marinettes approval to ask you out.” He sped out.

“She’s what?” Damian chanced a glance over at the girl in question as she got prepared with a determined expression. “Why?”

His friend looks at him like he’s clueless. “She likes you, thats why.”

“I suppose an arrangement would be mutually beneficial for both our families.” Damian concluded.

“Arrrr.” Adrien groaned. “That is really not the point here Dames.” 

“Don’t call me that.” He corrects absently.

A waved hand is his only reply as the final bout starts. The girls appear to dance around each other's blades on the strip as they exchange blows. Marinette is light on her feet and Kagami is precise with her aim. Each of their attacks is blocked and returned by the other. Damian can see their expressions through their masks. Kagami shows the same determination she has displayed all day. Marinette somehow still looks smug, though the expression does not appear to provoke Kagami further.

“What precisely was the wager?” Damian asked.

Adrien tilted his head and cheered as Marinette scored a point before replying. “From what I picked up on they declared trial by combat, specifically the final match.” He shrugged. “Mari said she had a plan, whatever that is she wouldn’t share. Apparently you scare me too much for me to be a reliable secret keeper. Who would have guessed.”

“Accurate.” 

“Offended.” 

“So essentially my sister shared nothing?” Damian asked. “What use are you then?”

“Hey, I knew more than you did.” Adrien argued as they watched Kagami execute a perfect attack with second intention. “So do you like her?”

Damian's eyes widen. He hadn't actually thought about that. “I don’t know.” He shook his head to clear it. “How are you supposed to tell if you are interested in someone?” 

As Adriens expression changes Damian regrets asking. 

“Nevermind I don’t…”

Adrien cuts him off. “It depends on the person or people involved.” He starts, much calmer than Damian would have expected. “It could be as simple as enjoying their presence more than others, or as complicated as butterflies in your stomach making you want to throw up.”

“Pleasant imagery.” He remarks dryly as another point is scored. 

“Okay think of it like this.” Adrien tries again. “Marinette is one of my favorite people, but there's this little light inside that glows brighter when I’m around her. She makes me want to be a better me.”

“Gross, please never say things like that again. I think all the sugar is making me nauseous.” Damian gags. 

Undisturbed Adrien continues. “How does Kagami make you feel compared to your other friends?”

“I don't have many friends.” Damian answers, he is met with a glare. “Tch. I guess I feel calmer, a little more confident in my environment.” 

Adrien nods sagely. “Interesting, go on.” 

Damian glares at his friend as he splits his attention on the match and his answer. “I feel curious, intrigued.” 

His thoughts are interrupted by the call of the ref for the water break. 

“Think about it.” Adrien says before making his way over to Marinette with his sister's pink water bottle.

Damian grabs Kagami’s water bottle and quickly makes his way over to her side of the strip. “Thank you Damian.” Kagami says as she exchanges her mask for the drink. Her short hair is matted down with sweat from the match but still tucked neatly out of her face.

“Kagami, your fighting has been exceptional today.” Damian attempts to converse.

The girl looks at Damian a bit surprised, he is not known to hand out compliments. “Thank you. From you that means a great deal.” 

“I heard something interesting from Agreste.” Damian tries.

Kagami’s eyebrow raised. “Adrien has a loose tongue.” She growls.

“Agreed, but I find it quite useful considering it is only so to a select few.” Damian smirks lightly. “Anything you might want to add to Agreste’s information?”

It is Kagami’s turn to smirk. “You will have to wait till the end of the bout Damian.” The way she says his name makes his spine straighten. He can hear laughter from the other end of the strip and grimace's internally. By the time he has gathered his wits again the ref is calling them back to the strip, and Damian is left holding the girls water bottle.

Walking back to Adrien is a study in confusion, but the boy’s ridiculousness upon his arrival is enough to bring him back into focus. “They grow up so fast.” He cries dramatically as he wipes an invisible tear from his eyes.

“Keep doing that and I will ensure you regret it.” Damian grumbles.

Adrien whistles. “Not your most creative Dames. Gonna have to page Jon to check your heart rate.” 

Damian stills. “You wouldn’t dare.” He hisses.

Both hands in the air Adrien surrenders. “Okay, I’m done, promise. Just be prepared for Mari later.” 

He turns to face the ongoing match. “I will handle my sister.” 

“I don’t think anyone ‘handles’ Marinette Wayne.” Adrien comments.

Damian smirks. The boy may be an idiot, but he was an idiot that loved his sister. “Fair enough, but I will deal with her onslaught when it comes.”

Both boys watch the match quietly as both sides rack up the points neck in neck. The girls are fairly well matched and well acquainted with the others' style. But Kagami is motivated today.

When the final touch is scored Kagami shouts in victory. While out of character for the girl it was a well deserved shout. Her final action was flawless and it had been a tense last point. 15/14 in Kagami’s favor, a near miss after a long fight. When the two girls shake hands Marinette is smiling, though equally as exhausted as her victorious friend. 

The fencers are quickly divested of their gloves, mask, and weapon before moving towards the award table to sign the final bout score sheet. Damian and Adrien move with them. As they catch up Damian overhears bits of the girls conversation.

“Good win today Kagami, I am pleased with the results.” 

“Thank you Marinette. I was thinking about what you said earlier. You were right.”

“I usually am about my brother.”

Damian does not catch the rest, but judging from Adriens facial expressions his enhanced hearing does. There is no chance to interrogate the boy for more information though. After the score sheet is signed the three winners, including Damian are hustled over to be given their awards. It is the first time Damian has placed anywhere but first, or second during some where his sister competed. But this time the Al Gual Wayne twins do not win Gold. Damian graciously accepts the Bronze medallion and watches his sister do the same with her Silver one. Kagami is stiff as she is presented with the Gold medal and trophy, but her friends catch the pride gleaming in her eyes.

“I present today's champion Kagami Tsurugi.” The announcer says. Marinette cheers loudly and Adrien sticks his fingers in his mouth to let out a piercing whistle. Damian claps his hands politely as a tiny smile graces his face. He can feel a little pride himself at his friend's accomplishment. If Ra’s found out that his wonder twins lost he would turn in his grave. 

After their group of four is able to escape from the congratulations and associated crowds they sit in a park. Their fencing uniforms are replaced with casual light weight clothes after the heat of the day. Marinette and Adrien leave for a bit to get them drinks and snacks from a shop nearby. They are not subtle.

“So?” Damian prompts. “Today was, interesting.” 

Kagami looked at him incredulously. “I am bad at this, you can’t be bad at this too or we will both be hopeless.” 

Damian looks at her. “I don't think that is how this works. And from where I’m standing you're doing better than me.” He frowned. “I only just figured it out today, and Adrien had to help me.”

She laughed. “Well then, Damian Wayne would you like to go on a date with me?”

“Kagami Tsurugi, It would be my honor.” He replied.

“Finally!” Marinette shouted from in front of them. She was holding a few drinks in her hands. Behind her Adrien carried a bag presumably filled with snacks.

Damian glared at his sister despite it long since having lost its effect on her. “What was with this charade today?” 

Marinette scoffed. “What charade? Kagami kicked our butts fair and square. She just needed a little motivation for that little extra push.” She wasn’t raised in a place where losing meant death, went unsaid. 

“Why?” Damian asked, still confused. “Because I need you to filter my dates for me?” 

“God no.” Marinette laughed. “Because having a girl kick your butt when you are at your best is your kryptonite. I figured watching Kagami fight when she actually wanted something would set off that competency radar you have.” She raised her eyebrows. “You needed a kick in the pants to understand you had feelings for her.” Marinette smiled. “I just provided a boot.” 

Damian scowled. “Tch.”

“Was the consolation prize worth it brother?” Marinette snarked.

Damian looked at Kagami next to him. The girl looked more relaxed than he had ever seen her before, happy too. “I might concede to that.” He commented. 

“Yay.” Adrien cheered. “Because I have plans for a double date to Andre’s ice cream.” The boy was practically bouncing. “Oww.” He said as Marinette elbowed him.

“Give them a couple of dates first. You know my family wont keep their noses out of their business for very long.” Marinette scolded.

As the established couple bickered Damian turned back to his maybe soon to be girlfriend. “I would warn you about my family, but at this point you’ve had your chance to escape.” 

Kagami smiled. “You say the nicest things.” Her leg moved to press against his lightly. “I’m fairly certain by now that I can deal with everything you come with. I proved that in part today. I have the gold medal to prove it if you forget in the future.”

“Tch.” Damian smirked. “Well a date with you is one hell of a consolation prize.”

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I feel like if Damian and Marinette were siblings Kagami would be a good match for Damian. Also Marinette would know that her brother is oblivious to his emotions and seek to remedy that.  
> Also there are three weapon types for fencing. MLB uses Sabers which is fairly common for TV and movies, though the technical details were missing such as lame's. I wrote this as if the characters were fencing foil, because that was the weapon I fenced and heck if I know how to properly write a fight scene with saber rules. Hope this doesn't bother anyone too greatly considering the show used Saber weapons with Foil tactics I just decided to roll with what I know.


End file.
